Running From The Past
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: Kagome is a dedicated Veterinary Tech. who always seems to be on the go. Not having been on a date in years her friends set her up on a blind date, but is there a reason she's been avoiding men? InuKag


Running From The Past Chapter One By: Ryu Katanna

~~~~~ Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I'm going now. I have to pick the kid's up from daycare today." Sango said turning toward her two old time friends Kagome and Rin. "What shift do I have tomorrow?" she asked while grabbing her things.

"B shift the same as me but Kagome has off." Rin told her.

"Really? Why are you taking tomorrow off for Kagome?" Sango asked curiously. "You've got a hot date that you haven't told us about?" Sango winked at Rin mischievously with a Huge grin on her face directed toward Kagome.

"No, for your information I do not have a 'Hot Date'. I would not take time off work for that!" Kagome snapped at her friend, angry that Sango would even think that she would take time off work for something like that.

"Then why are you taking the day off for?" Sango persisted

"Shippo is taking a field trip tomorrow, and his teacher asked me to help shaparone one of the buses. I'm supposed to bring someone with me to help shaparone the entire bus. I was going to ask one of you guys or Miroku to help, but your all working tomorrow." said Kagome with a sigh. Looking up at the clock she notice the time and her mouth fell open. "Sango you better run or your going to be late picking up Mika, Miko, and Kera!"

{a/n: Yes, Mika and Miko are twin boys at the wonderful age of three, and Kera is a little girl of about two years old. Once more yes Sango and Miroku are married in this fic. Sorry to those of you who find his hentai ways amusing, but they are not included in this fic. I did this not only because he's married to Sango, but he would undoubtably ring any guys neck that would dare do that to his daughter, Kera. Oh and also Shippo is about eleven years old in fic and in the 5th grade. Shippo is Kagome's adopted son and you'll find out about later in the fic.}

"Ya, I know. See ya later!" Sango said dashing for the door.

"Wait Sango!" Kagome hollered after her.

"What is it I have to run!"

"Could you please pick up Shippo when school lets out? My schedule says I have to work till nine. Sorry to do this to you again, but I'll be there around the same time as always."

"No that's alright we'll wait up for ya till ten. Unlike you I have work tomorrow." Sango said walking toward the door once more. "Goodbye, Kagome! Goodbye, Rin! Have a good time at work tonight!" she said stifling a giggle and making a mad dash for the door.

"See you tomorrow!" Rin hollered back.

"Bye, and thanks so much." Kagome hollered in a more tired tone as Sango rushed out the door. 'Was she giggling? Na, must be my imagination.' she thought turning to Rin who was starting to feed and water the animals in the overnight stay part of the animal clinic. Who knew where the vet was all they knew is that the vet on duties tonight was called Hojo and was somewhat cute, but they hadn't seen him all evening anyway. "Need some help?"

"No it's alright here. Why don't you take care of the paperwork at the front desk while I finish with all the animals needs, and Kagome could you also clean up the waiting room?" Rin replied while carefully checking over one of the cats that had come in from a gunshot wound.

"Ok, but if you need help don't hesitate to ask." Kagome said walking to the front desk, seeing the pile of paperwork she decided to pick up the waiting room first. Walking into the waiting room she took a look around at the mess of papers, magazines and kids toys scattered about the room. 'Boy this place is worse than Shippo's playroom and bedroom put together.' she thought as she spent the next half hour cleaning the room.  
When that was done she walked back over to the desk in the front lobby and started to go thought the paper work and organizing it in alphabetical order and by date. To her surprise there were papers that dated back to the week before, but didn't really pay much attention to it. Three hours had past since she started on the paperwork and she was down to the last few pieces when she ran across her a copy of her schedule for the week. All of it was the same as the one she had in her purse except for the time her shift ended that evening. Unlike the one in her purse it said that her shift ended at 8:30not 9:00. After puzzling about this she decided to speak with Rin about the matter, after she was the one that printed out the work times and handed them out. She started to walk around and find Rin when she glanced at the clock it was already 7:45. She found Rin in the back office speaking on her cell phone, but when she walked into the room Rin said goodbye and quickly hung up the phone.

"Hi, Kagome you done with the paperwork and waiting room so soon?" she said kind of jittery in her speech.

"What do you mean so soon I was at it for three in a half hours!" Kagome replied "Oh and is this my schedule and not the one you gave me or what?"

"Ummm......" she said biting her lower lip. "Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Huh?"

"I said promise you won't get angry with me?"

"Fine, I promise."

"Well... remember how I told you guys that I had a date with Sesshoumaru tonight?"

"Uh... yeah I remember."

"Well he's bringing his half brother because I kinda told his you don't get out much." she said looking as if she was about to tear off down the hallway just in case.

"Wait just a minute what do you mean by that?" Kagome asked as she felt her blood start to boil.

"It means you've got a blind date tonight, gurl!" she said slightly shoving Kagome in the shoulder playfully, but unfortunately Kagome was not in a playful mood.

"WHAT!!!!!"

~~~~~ AN ~~~~~

Hey everyone. I a, so horribly sorry to tease all of you like this. I have so many fics in progress right now. This is something I dug out of The Graveyard aka My old computer. I have no intention of doing anything more onto it. I had a lot more of this story, but sadly it has been lost over time.

I just wanted to put this fic idea out there and if anyone who reads this like it and would like to use it then let me know. I would love to see what someone could do with it. Once again I am sorry for the brain tease, but I like to explore and get those ideas out there. Even if I may no longer be using them.

Ryu 


End file.
